The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, attention has been drawn to the relationship between a person's body clock and his or her health. For example, it is known that disorders of the body clock provide adverse effects to the body, such as an increased risk of cancer. This is a major problem for people who may have an unsteady lifestyle, such as shift workers. Accordingly, in the case where the body clock is prevented from being shifted or the body clock is unavoidably shifted, it may be necessary to shift the body clock so as to suppress a burden on the body.
On the other hand, it has been understood that an appropriate time exists for many actions. For example, it has been understood that time zones exist, where psychiatric activities can be efficiently performed and where performance in sports can be improved.
JP H05-15595A discloses a system which controls a biological rhythm by measuring the biological rhythm and adding an appropriate external stimulus. A method is disclosed in this system which adjusts a circadian rhythm in accordance with a working system and a time difference, or realizes an optimum awakening level which matches a target to a time during the day of an important sports game or business negotiation.